In an attempt to make objects or structures more pleasing to the eye or to protect them from the elements, various types of surfaces have been applied in various ways. One common solution to the age old problem is the application of a coating of paint by a spray, roller, brush or other means. Some problems that always arise with painting by roller and brush is that the tray holding the paint makes for unwanted spillage of paint during the painting process in many different ways. For example, the brush falls out of the tray or becomes covered in paint should it fall into the tray which paint is subsequently transferred to the users hands causing disruption to the painting process.
Similarly, the roller tray itself is often mounted on a ladder where it can be easily dislodged through use or simply inadvertent bumping of the ladder, causing the tray to fall down spilling and splashing the paint.
To obviate the problems to a considerable degree, there is herein described a combination that will mount a paint brush in the tray; that will permit easy transport of the tray with or without paint; and apparatus to securely retain the paint tray to a ladder to prevent its unwanted or inadvertent removal or dislodgement from the ladder.